


Together

by amporaldehyde (uncle_ampora_cest)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_ampora_cest/pseuds/amporaldehyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finds ways to remind Karkat that they will always be together<br/>(No game AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my moirail~

Nepeta always felt that, even though she knew Karkat was flushed for her, there was some distance. Perhaps it was because he was a mutant? Maybe it was because he was such an introvert. But it didn't matter to her. She was so much more than flushed for him. It made her blood pusher swell at just the mere thought of him. When he came out to the living block with more romcoms, she pulled him down for a kiss. 

"What was that for?" he asked, sitting next to her with a small, slightly shy smile. Nepeta just smiled and kissed him again. He sighed and just relented, wrapping his arms around her. "Seriously. Tell me what all this is" 

"I'm flushed for you Karkat. I just wanted to remind you" she said, kissing his cheek. Karkat really smiled then. A rare occurence for him. 

"I know you do. You make it hard to forget" He said. Nepeta frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, pulling away a little. Karkat sighed and shook his head, pulling her closer. 

"Of course not... It's amazing. You make me feel like it is possible to love a mutant" He said. Nepeta grinned, nuzzling into his neck. She loved him. She really did. That's what the feeling was. She wasn't sure why it felt familiar. But it did. Karkat smiled slightly and finally actually initiated a kiss. Nepeta eagerly kissed back, pulling away to nuzzle and cuddle against him. 

"I love you Karkat" she said. Karkat smiled a little and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> coughs I know it's short. Gomen


End file.
